


What Makes Him Sam

by AmarahOsiris



Series: Supernatural One Shots <3 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cardiophilia, Episode: s13e11 Breakdown, F/M, Heartbeats, Reader-Insert, dean is reader's brother in law, reader is sam's wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmarahOsiris/pseuds/AmarahOsiris
Summary: The reader is Sam’s wife and while Dean and Donna deal with the vampire that turned Doug, she goes off to find her husband, and the situation is very grim.





	What Makes Him Sam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueNeutrino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/gifts).



“He’s got your brother,” the newly revealed vampire douchebag triumphantly sneered at Dean.

Your heart caught in your throat, beating at a furious pace. Dean just looked back at you. Dean knew damn well than to get between you and your husband, no matter if Sam was his younger brother.

“Go,” Dean urged you, and you wasted no time running off to find your husband.

As you roamed the halls with your firearm at the ready, you could hear a few things. The sound of a man yelling with excitement, almost like he was a running a raffle to give away a car.

You could barely make out what the man was saying. Bits and pieces. “now…don’t usually…give a preview…Sam Winchester…prestigious hunter…rare as they come…sneak peak…auction…”

While trying to decipher the rapid-fire speech, all went quiet except for the sound of…what the…

_Is that a heartbeat?_  You thought to yourself before coming up to a set of doors with the plexiglass windows smeared with God knows what.

And there you saw him.

Sam was tightly fastened to what looked like a table used to execute death row prisoners. The faux FBI shirt you’d ironed for him before leaving the bunker was a shredded mess, leaving his chest and stomach exposed. He had EKG electrodes plastered all over his chest and you saw a man, wearing the cheapest Halloween mask Party City carried over his face, shove a solid object hard into the skin just above the bottom of Sam’s rib cage. He snapped his fingers and the lights dimmed, revealing something on the screen the object was attached to.

Your breath was taken away at the sight, and sound, of Sam’s heart. Its beat was strong yet racing, sturdy yet quivering under the creepy masked dude’s touch. Its valves and chambers were moving and pumping Sam’s blood around them, working furiously to stave off the anxiety and adrenaline clearly coursing through his body right now. It was hard to see Sam’s face with the dimmed lighting, but you made out enough of his handsome, rugged features to see that he was terrified. And rightly so.

Mask dude was auctioning off Sam’s very heart online to the highest bidder.

And considering the bids were now halfway to a million dollars, this auction, and Sam’s life, were coming to a disgustingly dangerous close.

The probe was removed from Sam’s chest, leaving an angry red mark between the fifth and sixth intercostal spaces between his ribs. Sam was now struggling harder against his restraints, the thick leather strap across his chest binding his lungs from being able to move air effectively. Was he having trouble breathing? You guessed as much, considering you could see the strap move up and down with each brisk, strained breath Sam took more than his actual chest.

You got as close as you could to the door without being seen or heard either by the masked loser or Sam. The man was expecting Dean to come in and save Sam, he’d said. He also said something about “making this quick.”

It wasn’t until you saw the man, whom before now was the FBI agent on this case, put a gun barrel to Sam’s temple and pulling back the hammer that you slipped inside, gun raised, and shot the monster from behind.

Blood seeped through the man’s button up shirt before he dropped to the ground dead. Sam was relieved to see you standing there, more than happy that your ‘angry wife expression’ was directed at the man now bleeding all over the floor.

* * *

You, Sam and Dean watched as Doug left Donna heartbroken. Tears welled up in the newer hunter’s eyes as her last chance for love walked out on her. You felt for her. Sam wasn’t your first husband. He was actually your third. First one walked out on you after you killed a werewolf in front of him (the one that was about to cut out his heart as a late-night snack) and the other one was mauled by a Wendigo. Sam and Dean saved you from being Wendigo’s next meal. And you and Sam almost immediately hit it off. There were so many things you loved about Sam. His eyes, for starters. Hundreds of shades of the entire spectrum of color shown through them. They also held such vast amounts of knowledge and were razor sharp when it came to hunting. His hair for another. You’d never dated nor married a man with hair longer than a military buzz cut; but then again, most men you’d been with weren’t worth the love you gave Sam every day.

But the one thing that always kept you coming back for more…was Sam’s heart. It  _was_  the very thing that made Sam who he was. His compassion, empathy, and all the love he had for you came in the form of the soft steady thumping beneath his sternum when the two of you would lay together in bed at night, your head on his chest, listening to your own personal internal lullaby before drifting off to sleep.

And it was usually the first thing you felt against your bare back in the morning when you awoke, for Sam always ended up your big spoon in his sleep. Not that you minded.

Sam’s heartbeat was a constant reminder that he was here, alive, and kicking it in the ass, all the while practically worshipping the ground you walked on. It wasn’t something you thought about often. But as you were thinking about all this, you didn’t notice that Dean went after Donna and it left you staring into space, your cheeks flushed red, your core aching with a warmth that only Sam could satisfy, and Sam was…

“Y/N? Y/N!”

You snapped your eyes towards the tall, shaggy-haired man you married.

“Huh?”

“You okay, love?” He asked, stepping closer to you, wrapping his large hands around your upper arms, bending downwards to look you in the eyes. “You spaced out there for a moment. Had me worried.”

You sighed, not realizing you’d been holding your breath. “I-I’m okay, Sam…really…I-uh…actually should be asking you that.”

Sam smiled softly and pulled you into his chest, resting his chin on top of your head. You were just tall enough where your head rested perfectly in the center, and the sound that kept you going on the darkest days echoed through your brain, bringing with it a sense of peace.

After a moment, without letting you go, Sam softly spoke up.

“What are you thinking about?”

You paused for a long time before speaking.

“I saw…I saw you tied up and…I saw your heart…”

Sam stiffened a bit, but didn’t let go.

“I’ve been through a lot over the years. But that…that truly terrified me,” he replied, the fear evident in his deep voice.

“I could tell,” you said, the clear image of Sam’s heart beating on the screen flooding your mind. That comment caused Sam to relax a bit and chuckle.

“I imagine so,” Sam said.

“…it was beautiful.”

Sam looked down at you, his brows furrowed close to his hazel eyes; you peered up at him through dazzling Y/E/C eyes.

“I think that’s what makes you…well, you, Sam. Everything that makes you the man I fell in love with,” Sam still holding you as you spoke, you placed your palm flat against his chest, feeling the strong beat from the inside, “is right here. I love it. And I love you, Sam Winchester.”

Sam kept one hand wrapped around your head and gently wrapped the other’s fingers around the hand you had on his chest, pressing it in more firmly. The two of you stood there, feeling Sam’s heartbeat, for another minute before Sam kissed you tenderly.

“I love you too, Y/N Winchester.”


End file.
